


Ordinary Life

by SinFromHeaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asshole John Winchester, Child Abuse, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, More characters to be added, More tags to be added, Pre-Series, Young Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinFromHeaven/pseuds/SinFromHeaven
Summary: Even though he wasn’t feeling good, nine-year-old Dean knew he shouldn’t have fallen back asleep.





	Ordinary Life

**Author's Note:**

> First, Happy New Year  
> *Warning for Child Abuse*  
> First work in this fandom, and I'm sleep deprived. 
> 
> Go read and have fun kids.
> 
> Titles from Ordinary Life by Simple Plan.

    Even though he wasn’t feeling good, nine-year-old Dean knew he shouldn’t have fallen back asleep. Sure, he was dizzy. And his head hurt, and he was freezing despite it being summer. But Sam was up. So that meant that Dean had a job...which was to take care of Sam.

 

    He didn’t mean to fall asleep on the couch. He didn’t mean to sleep well past 1:30 and not feed his brother. He didn’t mean for Sammy’s five-year-old brain to get a pot and attempt to boil water. Even worse, it wasn’t the screaming that woke Dean up. It wasn’t the clatter of the cheap motel chairs hitting the floor. It took Sam standing next to Dean’s sleeping form shaking and calling his name to wake him up.

 

    Dean blinked, his eyes groggily at his little brother and awoke even faster when he saw him crying. 

 

 “Sammy?” Dean asked reaching for his brother. Sam leaned forward holding his red arm out to Dean.

 

 “It hurts.” Sam cried trying to be brave like his brother was when their father came home drunk as hell. Dean’s eyes widened as they took in the mess of the motel room. Sitting up, Dean felt his ‘big-brother’ senses come over him, Doing his best he lifted Sam up and carried him over to one of the clean spots on the counter. 

 

 “It’s not too bad, nothing needs to be amputated,” Dean assured Sam trying his best to make him smile. Sam tilted his head in confusion at the word amputated. “it means to cut off.”

 

    Sam nodded and the tears slowly stopped flowing.

 

 “Almost done?” Sam asked as he watched Dean reach into their first-aid kit.

 

 “Yup,” Dean responded pulling out some cream and a wrap. He tried to ignore the unsettling feeling of somebody watching him or that something bad was going to happen as he finished nursing his brother’s wounds. “see, all better.”  

 

    Dean smiled helping Sam jump down from the counter. 

 

 “Kiss it better?” Sam asked innocently. Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes at whoever taught Sam that kisses made stuff better. Yet he complied and kissed his brothers bandaged arm. 

 

 “Come watch TV with me!” Sam cried dragging his brother to his best ability. “And you can’t fall asleep this time!” 

 

    Dean looked around the mess of the motel room and at his brother tugging on his arm.

 

 “Sorry Sammy, I gotta clean up.” Dean apologized gently prying his brother’s fingers off his arm. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s kicked puppy look. “It’s okay, I’ll only take a few minutes, then we can watch whatever you want.”

 

    Sam nodded acceptance and trailed his way back to the raggedy living room. Dean shook his head lopsidedly at his little brothers retreating form and bent down to clean up the mess. 

 

~~ Line Break~~

 

    John Winchester wasn’t supposed to be home for two more days. By then Dean would have convinced Sam that he didn’t need the bandage on his arm. And it really wasn’t. The true trama had probably been the hot water terrifying Sam. But Dean knew the bandage kept Sam happy. So he let him wear it. Had he known John was going to be home, he’d rather just deal with Sam’s 5-year-old attitude. 

 

    The first thing John saw was the bandage on Sam’s arm. Dean happened to be around the motel cleaning up. He’d learned at school that mold was bad for your health. The last thing he needed was a sick Sam. The second John saw his youngest sitting on the couch injured he began to blow up.

 

 “What the fuck happened to your arm?” John screams violently. Sam turned his head around wordlessly opening his jaw.

 

 “I h-hurt it.” He whispered quietly.

 

 “Are you a fucking baby?” John yelled grabbing Sam by his shirt. By now Dean had heard the commotion and raced back to the front room. 

 

 “Are. You. A. Fucking. Baby.” John asked again punctuation each word with a shake. By now Sam had failed at trying not t cry and was full on sobbing. 

 

 “Dad! It wasn’t his fault!” Dean screamed trying to divert his father's attention from his baby brother. 

 

 “No, sir.” Sam wailed attempting to wrangle out of John’s stone grip.

 

 “It wasn’t his fault!” Dean yelled again waving his arms. While it was disgustingly normal for John to hit his sons he never came home from a drive this angry and ready to hit them. “It was my fault! I didn’t wake up early enough!”

 

    What Dean wanted to do was grab Sam free from his father’s grasp. But he knew if he did he wouldn’t succeed and he’d just be in bigger trouble. He really didn’t understand why his dad had come home so angry. He usually came back from hunts happy and ready to tell stories. But he was mad this time and Dean wasn’t sure what to do. John dropped Sam to the ground and continued to berate him. It took Dean a moment but he realized his father was drunk off his ass.

 

 “Dad! Dad, it was me! I didn’t get up early enough! I didn’t wake up on time!” Dean tried again. He jumped in front of Sam when he saw his father aiming a kick at Sam’s curled up crying form. 

 

 “STOP.”

 

    The room was almost silent. Dean’s heart pounded as he realized what he’d done. John smirked at his son’s fight to protect his brother. Dean felt his stomach sink at whatever was to come next and vaguely noticed Sam crawling away. 

 

    Faster than Dean could thing John was on him in a fury of fist and kicks and words. He threw a drunken punch. And a drunken slap. More hits landed on Dean and soon Dean couldn’t tell what was going on. It wasn’t long before Dean was laying on the floor. And it wasn’t long before he was beginning to lose consciousness. He looked up through his teary eyes to see his father dragging a screaming Sam roughly out their door before their vision went completely black.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I currently typing up old stories because I lost a chapter to my multi fic. 
> 
> Yes I am. I lost it and I've had serious writers block for 4 months now. I still can't write everything that spews out is garbage. This is something I wrote a while ago. I found it while I was looking for my chapter. Which I still haven't found. And cannot write. 
> 
> Anyway, drop a comment to say how you like it. It's gonna be a 2 or a 3 shot. Dunno yet.
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr @loverofamillionsummers (which is soon to change because the usernames long)


End file.
